I Suck At Skateboarding
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot...Lilly teaches Miley how to skateboard. Things could get interesting. You know me and my oneshots by now, so it's just cute, pointless, Liley fluff...


**A/N** Just some more Liley fluff. I thought this line was funny, so I decided to make another oneshot. From a conversation with my friend once again. (btw, I hardly know a thing about skateboarding, but I did my best) All in Lilly's POV…

* * *

**I Suck At Skateboarding**

"Hey Miles, are you ready?" I said as I walked into her house, I looked around and nobody was downstairs. I rolled my eyes "Miley come on, this was your idea." I yelled this time and now Miley came running down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I was just getting ready. So how's this?" she asked me.

She stood in front of me and did sort of a model pose. I looked her up and down. Oh how I couldn't wait to do this. She was wearing a tank top that hugged her curves just right, as well as her shorts. They were short shorts and came up to hug the middle of her thighs. I was wearing cargo shorts, but those shorts would work too. She also had some Converse's on which would work ok.

"Perfect, nice job." I smiled and raised an eyebrow. She gave me a weird look and I brought the big smile down a few notches. Slow it Truscott.

"Yeah thanks, well let's hurry up and get this over with." Miley said and quickly walked toward me, to the door.

"Whoa, wait. Why did you even ask me if you don't want too?"

"Well, I probably won't be ready if I put if off again, but skateboarding looks like fun and you do it all the time, so I think I should learn." She tried sounding confident, so I went along with it.

"Alright then, let's go." We walked out of her house and I held my skateboard in my other arm. "First we'll go to my house to get one of my old skateboards for you and then we'll-"

"What? Old skateboard? It's not gonna break is it?" Miley asked, a little scared and linked arms with me.

"No, I meant old as in I don't use it as often. Would you stop being so paranoid?"

"S-sorry, ok I can do this."

"Anyway, after that we'll go to the skate park."

"Skate park, are you joking? It's a Saturday, it's going to be full. I don't want to make myself look like an idiot in front of more than one person." I chuckled at this.

"Alright Miley, there's a small area off to the side of all the attention. It's a tall, curved wall and on the other side is a building. I guess it forms a little alley, so we'll go there." I said as I opened my garage door. She nodded and took my skateboard that I handed her.

"Alright fine, I guess that sounds good." I grabbed some extra gear for her and we continued to walk. She still linked arms with me, with her free arm. I liked it the whole way.

Once we got to the skate park, it was really crowded. Some of the benches were taken by skaters doing long grinds, or by people just watching skaters perform tricks on the huge bowls and hills of cement. Miley saw a few kids slip off their boards and slide down one of the big skate bowls. They were wearing pads and helmets and having fun sliding the whole way, but Miley still looked scared at the sight. She stopped walking and turned around, I turned her back around.

"Come on Miles, what are you so afraid of?"

"Gee I don't know, that!" she pointed to a few little kids crying from falling and running to their parents.

"They weren't wearing pads and helmets, but I brought extra for you. So suck it up, let's go."

"Alright, alright fine."

She linked arms with me again and then we went over to the big wall and there wasn't anyone in between it; just as I had hoped for. It was also wide enough to where we would have plenty of room to turn around for a few tricks.

Once we walked in there was a big shadow, we could still see, but it also took away most of the heat. We set both our boards down on the ground. Then as Miley put her elbow pads on, I knelt down and put her knee pads on. I had never been this close to her legs before. They always looked so soft and when I strapped the pad on, I touched her tan legs and felt my pulse increase as though I was already on my skateboard. Then Miley looked down at me.

"Uh Lilly, are you done? I am." She pointed at her elbow pads and wrist guards.

"Right sorry, just one more." I got the other one and strapped it on the other leg and then stood up. "Oh you forgot your helmet." I said.

Then I picked it up off the skateboard I set it on. I set it on her head and strapped it under her chin. After I was through focusing on that, I realized how close we were to each other. As I looked into her eyes, I saw a flicker of excitement; almost like a flirt.

"I could have done that myself you know?" Miley said.

"Yeah I know, but I had more fun with you this way." I patted her on the top of her helmet. I think that was the closest I've come to flirting with her and I was surprised at how bold I was.

Then just before I turned around to get our skateboards, I saw her put a hand on her hip and raise an eyebrow. She opened her mouth, but I didn't let her say anything. I just scooted her skateboard towards her.

"Alright, now just put one foot near one end and your other foot near the opposite end." I told her. She took a deep breath and did it. Once she had both feet on it, she shrieked.

"Eep! Lilly, it's moving." She said in a scared voice. It only rolled a few inches, back and forth. Miley had her arms spread out to try and balance herself now.

I rolled my eyes. "Miley, it has wheels. Things with wheels aren't going too stay still." I simply said in a bored tone.

"Fine I get it. Now could you stop saying the obvious and help me?" she grabbed onto my arms. This was nice, so I just grasped onto hers as well.

"Alright you're steady right now, but in order to learn you're going to have to get comfortable with moving yourself on this." I smirked at her, still holding her steady. Then I looked at her seriously. "You'll need to balance yourself by moving your feet and body from side to side."

"Ok I'll try, but just don't let go of me." She looked seriously into to my eyes and yet gently at the same time, as she said this.

"N-no, of course not, only until you tell me too." I moved my hands to grip just one arm. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

I began pushing her, not too slow, but just what she seemed comfortable with by the look on her face. And I watched her feet on the board. I watched as she moved them back and forth a bit, just like I told her too. A few seconds later, we reached the end of the wall and I stopped her, then I gripped her arm tighter and put my other hand on her back, as I turned the board around.

"So, how was that?" I asked happily.

She nodded her head. "That was actually quite fun. Now can you-"

But Miley wasn't able to finish her sentence. She was talking as she was getting off the board. And instead of stepping off quickly, she let one foot linger for a few seconds. This caused her to put more pressure on the skateboard with just that one foot, which caused the skateboard to slip out from underneath her other foot. It shot out from underneath her and she lost her balance. Upon reflex, I put my arms out before her back completely hit the ground. Now we were both on the ground. Luckily my elbow pads prevented my arms from getting scraped up.

"Gosh Lilly, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Miley asked, looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked down at the other end of the wall and watched the skateboard slowly roll to a stop. Then I looked back at her. "You're still…learning." I said slowly as I noticed how close our faces were.

"Uhu, thanks Lil." Miley gave me a small smirk. "Do you, do you mind if we get up now? I'm a little uncomfortable lying on my back on cement."

"Oh right, sorry." I pulled my arms from beneath her and grabbed her hand to help her sit up. Then we both sat on the ground and leaned up against the wall. "What about you, you're the one that fell on your back, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm really fine. After all, most of my fall was broken by your hand grabbing my butt!" Her smirk still wasn't gone. Man was I blushing bright red now, I could sure feel it.

"I-I-I…no I wasn't. I held my arms out, so they could cushion the blow to your back. It, it was a reflex." I tried to defend myself.

"Yeah you're right, I did feel your arm on my back. But then I felt the other hand feel for my butt."

"Would you stop smiling like that? Miles, I was just-"

"Come on Lilly, did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" she chuckled.

"Alright I'm sorry it's just that I…wait why are you laughing?"

"Cause you're a real giveaway and totally oblivious."

"What are you talking about?"

Before I knew it Miley, moved over to me and placed her lips on mine for a few seconds. She was right, I didn't have a clue as to what had been going on.

"I was thinking that might explain things." She smiled.

"I-I guess you're right, I didn't have a clue." I smiled goofily. "So, wanna skateboard some more?" I nodded towards the skateboards.

"Lilly, I suck at skateboarding. I don't want to make myself look like an idiot again." Miley rolled her eyes at me.

"True," Then she looked shocked and looked like she was about to punch me in the shoulder, but I shut her up with a kiss. It lasted longer and more heated than the first one. "But you're great at kissing." I said, breathing deeply.

* * *

**A/N** Yeah maybe the ending sucked and it was fluff like I said. Anyway, please review… 


End file.
